


Honeysuckle

by iceubaek



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ModernRoyalty!Au, Mpreg, Romance, Servant Baekhyun, Smut, prince chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek
Summary: Having a great olfactory sensation, Prince Chanyeol could not just discern all types of smell, but could also tell whether or not someone tastes good or not base on their scents alone.Oh how lovely, Baekhyun owned a scent that was one of a kind.
Relationships: Chanyeol|Baekhyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 335





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so surprise! so you know i did this at work earlier and imagine my pain of trying to write a smut while monitoring a critical patient. That was kinda brave of me. but anyway, IM SORRY THIS IS SUCH A BAD ATTEMPT OF WRITING SMUT. I cant smut... really i tried and failed. And yet look at me, i butchered another prompt. but im posting this anyway because haha kinda proud i was "able" to finish this??? PLEASE AGAIN IM SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR AND MY CREATIVITY BEING LOW QUALITY. But thank you in advance for reading huhuhu 
> 
> uhm, enjoy reading hehehe
> 
> NO MINORS PLEASE.

One can never go out without a nice scent on. Ever since, people were in love with irie scents or fragrances. Some wear perfume to be happy and confident, others to maintain a certain personality on, and like Prince Chanyeol Park, he loves to wear it on to draw attention.

The royal was born a natural, tall, blonde and handsome. His world _luxurious_ that he was spoiled with _almost_ everything he wanted. He grew in a life were everyone should be beautiful, rich, perfect, smart, smells elegant and pleasant.

One interesting fact about him was he had a fine sense of smell. He had the ability to smell a person’s scent even if they’re standing meters away from him. And he could mostly tell a person’s personality base on the scent they’re wearing.

But the weirdest thing about this talent was, he could also detect it in their scent whether they “ _taste good_ ” or not.

Not pertaining about consumption for nutrition but a vice for lechery.

The prince found this peculiar ability a nuisance at the beginning but as he grew mature, when the king and queen started to arrange him with the other royals for marriage, he felt like “ _finally_ ” it was advantageous.

For some humorous reason, his criteria changed. It's only either this particular highness could send him to oblivion or situate him in a royal pain.

Sadly, so far… most of them couldn’t “ _fit_ ” to his liking.

  * ••



Aside from being a royal, the prince was also recognized by the country for his love for scents, given that he had a great olfactory sensation. He was always invited in luxurious fragrance events as a primary guest or as an adviser.

Acqua di Parma was one of his favorites, which gave him the full right to be the product’s ambassador. And every launch, he was always present, _like today_.

The usual, there were tons of new and old fragrances presented for him to test that even without a neutralizing odor, the prince could still easily differentiate them all, not just these products but also the scent of the people surrounding him.

He was well attended throughout the event, as they should for he was their majesty.

Apparently, Prince Chanyeol was guided to the racks of perfumes with sandalwood scents. He took a bottle from the set and sprayed an amount into the air, allowing it to spread and please his olfactory delight.

But as he breathed it in, it wasn’t sandalwood that caught his attention most but, “Honeysuckle?”

The perfumer with him looked confused of his guess, about to doubt his ability, but just smiled. “I’m sorry your highness, but what you’re holding now is the sandalwood—”

“No.” The prince strongly disagreed, distracted of the strange clashing smell lingering around. “I can really smell something honeysuckle.”

He turned around and surveyed the room, then sauntered his way to where the scent was originating.

At last, his steps brought him unpredictably to the line of servers in maid costumes standing at the corner, specifically in front of the blonde male with peaches and cream skin, whose warm gaze was wandering around the place, his fascination taking over the rest of his senses entirely.

The Prince already loved the scent he emits, his beauty and personality—it was love at first sight. His vibe was pure delight.

_I finally found you_.

The other servers lining up with him were priorly notified of the prince approaching, so they bowed in an instant upon his arrival—except for this idiosyncratic guy. It's only when someone nudged him back to his senses that he realized the prince was already in front of him.

The blonde server’s eyes went wide in shock and a loud gasp escaped from his pretty mouth. _His pretty mouth_. The surprising presence of the royal near branded crimson colors on his cheeks. He was panicking as he followed to bow like the rest.

“Y-Your majesty.”

His reaction was cute that it evoked an amused smile on the prince’s face.

“Hmm. How are you liking the event? Do you love scents as well?”

Every single soul near was stunned of the prince talking to a mere servant, but they kept quiet and just watched.

The blonde servant kept his head bowed down, almost comically. “Y-You’re talking to me your majesty?”

The prince chuckled, a warm sound that evaporated into the stillness. “Yes my dear. Now you and the rest may raise your heads up and face me casually.”

Synchronously they lifted their heads up but though told to do so, the blonde maid kept his eyes on anywhere but the prince.

“Would you come and join me tour around?” Prince Chanyeol offered.

The latter could only blink his eyes rapidly in disbelief. “I’m sorry your highness?”

The prince laughed at his baffled expression, _again_.

“I’m sorry, your name?”

“B-Byun Baekhyun, your majesty...”

“Well, that’s perfect.” Prince Chanyeol smiled. “Baekhyun my dear, would you come and join me tour around?”

The request was unbelievable.

“I-I would love to your majesty but I—” Baekhyun paused, hesitating. He looked distracted and suddenly terrified of someone behind the prince.

Ah… it’s because the perfumer was silently chastising the poor boy to agree.

“A-Ah, I-I would love to, your majesty.”

The prince smirked triumphantly, a mischievous plan in his mind.

_“Ah… so this is how a good meal smells like, huh?”_

  * _••_



It was a Saturday, the only free day Baekhyun Byun had in the entire week for a rest and the only day he’d be able to live his life at least like his age. His parents passed away in a car accident two years ago, leaving him broke and alone. He had to say goodbye to school and live life working almost everyday just to survive. Relatives? There were none of them who were willing to adopt him—they just left him after the burial.

Baekhyun sold their house and used the money to own a more smaller apartment. Smaller place, smaller bills.

Now in his own space, he mostly spent his free time in cleaning and doing his laundry. Once done, he’d stitch some torn clothes and make them at least wearable since he find it a waste of money to buy him a new one. While stitching, he’d watch random shows in his old CRT TV, and by chance, apparently, the show “The Royals” was on air.

They featured the country’s prince, Prince Chanyeol Park, who was undeniably handsome in his own way. He was tall, hair honey blonde and his eyes were brown. He was always wearing a suit fitted perfectly to him.

He appeared unreal to Baekhyun’s poor world. He seemed more like a fairytale than a person. Baekhyun couldn’t imagine himself living with an uptight looking royal like the prince, being watched in his entire boring life. _Like he had the chance though._

The show was already talking about the Prince’s love for scents when Baekhyun received a sudden message from his friend, Jongdae.

**From Jongdae**

**Yah. Ready tonight? I have a job to offer.**

Baekhyun frowned at the text. A job on a Saturday night?

**To Jongdae**

**Hmm. What is it?**

The prince was already talking about his great olfactory sensation but Jongdae replied.

**From Jongdae,**

**Servers in a fragrance launching event! It’s a prestigious event! The prince will be there and they need more servers because of him!! Call??**

_“Acqua di Parma will be launching an event this Saturday, and I’ll be participating…”_ Baekhyun was suddenly focused on the Prince’s words.

**To Jongdae**

**Call.**

  * ••



Cameras did a lap around the place then went zooming their focus at the Prince’s face. Baekhyun was a little thrown off of everything happening, in awe of the luxury surrounding him. At first he was a bit angered for the “ _maid_ ” costumes. He didn’t _know_ and was appalled to reveal this much skin. He’s not the type who owns a huge self confidence.

But though born poor, Baekhyun was cute and pretty, with porcelain skin and voluptuous body that every rich man was missing to appreciate.

“ _You’re fit for this job Baekhyun. You’re the only pretty friend I know, sorry_.” His friend’s reason.

They were told to patiently and _prettily_ stand in the corner until asked to serve the guests. Most of them were girls, it was just Baekhyun who differed.

Of course the Prince… The presence of the royal was just captivating. He was already handsome on TV and magazines but was more stunning in person. Baekhyun was _finally_ having a little crush on him, like everyone else. The royal was graceful for a man, fully dressed in a sharp suit.

Baekhyun felt a little bit bad for being ambitious, staring at the prince freely who was good for his eyes only. So he opted to stare instead at the majestic presentation of the place, and was then distracted, that he failed to notice the prince approaching. And out of all the servers, why did the prince choose to stand in front of him? He was flustered, situationally insecure of his appearance.

“Would you come and join me tour around?”

_Seriously_?

If not because of the perfumer behind the prince fuming at him to agree, he wouldn’t dare…

But deep inside, he was tempted.

  * ••



The sweet smell coming from the boy maid was gradually blowing the Prince’s sanity away. The only thought that was keeping him poise was the presence of other people around. This was new to him, the scent of this boy was intense and intoxicating. After years of searching, finally he found it, this distinct lovely scent. But, maybe life was still unfair.

Why from a servant?

But Prince Chanyeol chose not to care. He’s so _hungry_ , so ready to take what he was missing.

Besides, the boy maid was pretty. The royal couldn’t somehow take his gaze off him. He was just small for him, looking so delicate. _So easy to man-handle_. He took his time appreciating his beauty up close as he walked him to every perfume set presented, his huge hand resting on the small of his back. And the contact surged a sudden pain _down there,_ his eyes never forgetting to appreciate the maid’s well-sculpted body, though done surreptitiously.

Prince Chanyeol was near feral.

“Baekhyun my dear, try these rose ones… they smell gorgeous.” The Prince remained calm and dignified albeit the raging hunger in his chest.

“T-Thank you…” Baekhyun simply said, oblivious of his effect to the royal.

How lovely and syrupy his voice sounded, Prince Chanyeol couldn’t wait to hear him moan melodiously underneath him.

  * ••



“Y-Your majesty?”

“Hmm?”

Baekhyun’s bravery melted a little in the face of how awkward their situation was. Here the prince was dressed in pure luxury, and he was cowering in a maid costume. But the prince was talking to him like he was substantial. Maybe the prince was always kind to his people.

Remembering his purpose, Baekhyun offered, “D-Do you want something to drink?”

A trace of worry in the eyes, the royal replied kindly, “Are you thirsty, my dear?”

Before Baekhyun could even stop him, the prince already snapped his fingers in the air and a maid immediately came rushing with drinks in a tray. Prince Chanyeol took a glass and offered it first to Baekhyun but, the latter was rattling for the majesty’s kindness, that his panicking made him accidentally flick the glass with his hands like a klutz, its content splashing the royal’s shirt wet and dirty.

Baekhyun gasped in horror. “Oh my god! I’m sorry your highness!” he dared to move a step closer to the Prince and used his handky to dry the mess.

Everyone around was in a scandalous abuzz and Baekhyun was starting to lose his mind.

But to his surprise, the prince stayed at ease, placing his gentle warm hand on Baekhyun’s nape. And like a kitten carried by the scruff, Baekhyun miraculously calmed down with his heart stopping for a moment then swelled after with so much emotions.

The prince was too close. Baekhyun couldn’t think right. Maybe he was a tad star-struck or still feeling shaky after fretting about the royal’s shirt.

“It’s okay.” The prince took his hand and he was too shocked to even protest. “Can you come with me and help me change?”

And that was it. Baekhyun had thoughtlessly allowed himself to get lured into the prince’s trap.

  * ••



_It’s because of the shirt._

The same shirt he dirtied was the same one the prince used to restrain his wrists.

_It’s just a shirt._

That he’s bare and shivering now, thrown and sprawled against the cushiony mattress, looking small and vulnerable with hooded pleading eyes under the Prince’s intrusive ones.

How in the world did this happen?

_He was just there to help_.

But once they got inside this exclusive private room, the prince transformed swiftly into someone eluding with so much desire for lust. The once perfect and graceful prince in ritzy suits, was apparently stark naked and ready in front of him, boasting a luscious body sculpted like the Gods. No trace of a warm and kind smile present in his face—just his lips tilted up smugly, lecherous heavy gaze studying Baekhyun's features.

Who was Baekhyun to see this side of him?

“Y-Your m-majesty—hmm!”

Prince Chanyeol already dived down to claim his lips, kissing him deep and intense. Baekhyun was taken aback when the prince shoved his tongue in that he was forced to welcome him in and allow their tongues to battle. The kiss was messy, there was too much sharing of saliva in between but Baekhyun somehow learned to like the taste of it. _The taste of the Prince._

It was then cut short, and Baekhyun gasped for a huge amount of air, nearly forgetting he was in need of it. The Prince slid his lips to his ear, the sound of him sucking made Baekhyun shudder. The royal continued suctioning down on every delicate part of Baekhyun’s peachy-cream skin, decorating him with his art of bruises. Not knowing it was his honeysuckle scent that drove the latter insane.

“Ah… my dear Baekhyun…” Prince Chanyeol grunts at the sight of Baekhyun’s pink perky nipples, looking so pretty and hard for him. He gave it both open-mouth kisses, eliciting a purring moan from the smaller. “You don’t know how good you smell and taste, my dear…”

It was automatic for him to arch his back, giving access for the Prince to suck on his tits more. Chanyeol hummed, his deep voice vibrating shivers to the back of the other’s spine. Baekhyun felt a little bit heartbroken for the bondage—he wanted to touch the prince _so bad._ He then turned his head and moan against his arm, wanting to feel skin on his lips.

“A-Ah… y-your m-majesty…”

Prince Chanyeol traced a line with his tongue to his navel, then down to his exposed pretty part. Baekhyun tried to close his thighs to prevent the prince from staring but the taller was stronger, spreading his legs wide apart with his knees bended up close to his chest.

“I-It’s not big…” Baekhyun blushed fervently.

With dark eyes glistening in amusement, the prince lowered his head down, holding him in his thighs still, and almost laughed when his breathing alone caused Baekhyun’s dick to quirk up.

“Baekhyun my dear, you’re beautiful…” The Prince mutters before sucking the life out of Baekhyun’s begging cock.

“A-Ah…” Baekhyun slurped a moan, tearing up a little for the restraints. “A-Ah, y-your m-majesty…”

A royal doesn’t bow down to a mere peasant but here was Prince Chanyeol, giving Baekhyun an unforgettable blow job.

Baekhyun yelped as he felt two fingers invading his cunt. “Ah! Y-Your highness not there it’s dirty—hmm…” he couldn’t speak more; the royal’s fingers and mouth were both so good, _so good_ he’s in the verge of hitting his climax. How could Baekhyun not feel that the prince had already removed his hands from supporting his thighs and it was just only him, lifting his hips up from the bed, his legs spread out like a slut.

But it was as if the prince could read him. Prince Chanyeol popped his cute hard cock out of his mouth, licking off the precum. “You’re so wet down here my dear, so ready for me.”

And suddenly, the prince stopped his ministration. Baekhyun felt a little sad when the royal’s fingers left his hole.

Was it over? Baekhyun looked so clueless as he watched the Prince stood on his bended knees.

And oh boy, the huge long bulge straining against the Prince’s clothed boxers made Baekhyun gulped so hard.

“This, my dear…” the Prince smirked, hooking his thumb into his boxers to slip out his heavy meaty cock. Baekhyun’s eyes nearly bugled out of its sockets once it sprung out hard and tall.

“W-Will that fit inside of me?” how hideous for him to say, to think about it inside of him. But the prince loved his respond.

“Of course…” Prince Chanyeol assured after taking off the last piece of clothing from his body. He leaned back down to kiss Baekhyun in the lips again, this time sweet and promising. “Do you trust me my dear?”

“D-Do you c-call everyone y-your dear?” Baekhyun’s pupils were dilated and quivering, melting the royal’s heart a little.

The prince held the smaller’s side of the face gently with his hand, the other one already in his cock, aligning it to his inviting cunt. “Sounding jealous are we?”

Baekhyun recoiled sullenly, latching the message out of his words. Of course, after this mind-blowing sex, the prince can just leave him be and he’d go home with his wrecked hole and heart.

Prince Chanyeol must’ve seen the fear in his eyes. He hushed him, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “My love…”

Baekhyun melted at the assurance.

“Do you trust me, my love?”

Who cares? It’s the prince… everybody wants a piece of him. Who is Baekhyun to refuse? So what if this was just a one night stand? For as long as his first was with the prince…

Baekhyun wanted to hug him, so he moved his restrained arms down, looping the head of the prince inside. Then they were nose to nose and a breath away.

“Y-Yes your majesty…”

And without a word of warning, the prince penetrated him with his rod, causing Baekhyun to scream and writhe in pain. He never expected the pain that came along with _his size._ Baekhyun was slightly regretting.

The Prince groaned loudly, nipping on his lip to distract him. He showered him with more open-mouth kisses, just to relieve him.

“Relax my love…” came another gentle assurance.

Baekhyun tried to relax as the royal buried his penis more inside until the smaller’s hole was stretched enough for his length. Baekhyun bit his lower lip till their pale, enduring the pain, more tears clouding his vision.

The Prince’s thrusts were slow and gentle at first, moving according to the other’s pace. And little by little, Baekhyun started to feel the pleasure. Prince Chanyeol just knew how to rub his walls with his cock and hit the spot continuously.

“Y-Your m-majesty, hmm…”

The royal took that as a sign to piston his hips faster, fucking the smaller’s hole now to his wanting. Baekhyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, as if his soul was ascending up the elysian skies.

“A-Ah y-your highness, a-ah…”

“C-Call me Chanyeol…” the royal grits.

“H-Hmm, b-but y-your m-majesty! Ah!”

The royal dug his penis deeper into Baekhyun’s cunt, speeding up his thrusts, demanding the latter to say it.

It was so fucking bad to call a royal by his name, but at the moment, _bad suddenly feels good_.

“C-Chanyeol…” how it rolled beautifully down his tongue

At the call of his name with such lecherous voice, the royal felt the sudden surge of evil energy. Prince Chanyeol took the smaller's lips once again and they kissed hard and deep. The royal grunted at his clenched walls, his cock becoming huge and feral inside of him.

The room was filled with their moans, the sound of the Prince’s cock sliding in and out of Baekhyun’s wet cavern resonating against the walls. Their kisses were sloppy, Prince Chanyeol was fucking him so deep indicated by the sound of their skin slapping. The surrounding was feverish, both of them covered with their mixed slippery sweat.

“A-Ah fuck me your highness! Fuck me more! Yes! Ah yes!” Baekhyun was suddenly courageous, but it was okay. The prince can just pardon him.

“I-I’m g-gonna cum—”

Their movement turned deliriously rapid, almost not in synch, and at last, they both shivered for a sane-yanking climax. A string of white thin liquid sprouted out of Baekhyun’s purplish pink cock while Chanyeol spilled his beans inside the smaller’s hole, with his eyes shut in bliss and his mouth hanged open.

Baekhyun mewled at the feeling of being filled with the royal’s cum, the amount too much they were already spilling out of his quivering cunt. He watched the Prince in awe, incredulous of his debauched expression.

Prince Chanyeol slid his semi-hard cock out of Baekhyun’s perfect stretched hole, slowly dropping his body against the smaller. Baekhyun was too worn out to mind his weight. They stayed still, relishing the post sex ecstasy.

Prince Chanyeol let out a breathy laugh as he moved to lie on the latter’s side. “That was amazing, my love…”

The endearment… it was making Baekhyun a little bit emotional.

“Let me help you with that…” the prince asked him to bring up his tied hands above his head, finally unshackling him. But though his hands were finally free, Baekhyun chose to surround them again around the Prince, wanting to feel him more. Maybe their last.

“T-Thank you, y-your majesty…”

_Just one night_ …

“You thought it was over?”

Baekhyun froze, taken aback.

And then in a movement so fast he failed to discern, the Prince flipped him over.

“I’d fuck you until you faint…”

  * ••



**News flash: Prince Chanyeol Park and husband is expecting for their first born.**

After the exhausting day as a prince, Prince Chanyeol could finally come home to his husband, Baekhyun. Once he reached their shared house, he immediately searched for the smaller, following his strong honeysuckle scent that was even richer, now that he’s a carrier. _Six months pregnant._ At last, he spotted him outside the garden, sitting on a cushiony chair.

“My love…” he called and walked over to him but found out he was sleeping while in the middle of crocheting a baby dress. Prince Chanyeol took the crocheting materials from his hands, afraid that it might hurt the pregnant.

After placing the stuff on the table, he then dropped a kiss on his temple and the touch stirred Baekhyun awake.

“Your majesty…” Baekhyun yawned a little, showing him his prettiest smile.

The prince pouted slightly at the call. “For how many times should I remind you to call me My love, hmm?”

Baekhyun giggled, “I still can’t believe it… I can’t believe we're married…”

Chanyeol came down from standing to crouch in front of his husband. He held his eyes with such affectionate and promising gaze. “I’d right away marry you from the moment I first saw you, My love…”

Aww the preggy hormones making the smaller emotional. Baekhyun’s eyes welled up with tears, sniffing some in. “I-I can’t believe it…”

The royal took his lover’s hand and lowered his lips to it. “I love you…”

“I love you too love…”

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you think?? please be gentle, im kinda weak hearted. 🥺


End file.
